Captivated
by Evide
Summary: A warm night and sore muscles are a bad combination for an intoxicating spell. Koji knew this only as he lay half-naked in his brother's arms. Koji's POV, KojixKoichi, twincest, lemon


_[Title] Captivated_

_[Rating] M for explicit sexual content_

_[Pairing] Koji/Koichi_

_[WARNING] language, yaoi, twincest, graphic lemon_

_[Disclaimer] I don't own Digimon or the drama CD_

_[Author's Notes] A recent Ouran fanfic inspired this whole thing. I have been captivated by this particular author's writing style for quite a while. But I am admittedly a bit nervous about posting due to the lack of sexually graphic Digimon fanfiction around. So please head my warning and continue at your own risk._

_[Summary] A warm night and sore muscles are a bad combination when staying at Koichi's, as Koji soon learns. Koji's POV, KojixKoichi, twincest, lemon_

* * *

><p><em>[Koji's pov]<em>

_Finally,_ I sighed, reaching my aching arms up towards the clear sunlight. The fresh air felt exhilarating after my work out, cooling my skin and soothing tense muscles. Today's training had seemed to drag on forever, and I was more than glad to be done. Besides, I was looking forward to something.

"Koji."

I looked towards the familiar voice, smiling slightly when I saw him. "Koichi. You didn't have to come meet me."

"I know," he smiled that serene smile of his, making my heart melt. "I thought I'd walk with you."

"Thanks," I said.

The walk to Koichi's apartment was much more enjoyable with him at my side. I was to stay the weekend at his place, and I was looking forward to being with my twin face-to-face. We talked on the phone a lot, but it just wasn't enough for me. I loved to be able to have him next to me; knowing and understanding each other, finishing each other's sentences. It made me feel special.

When we reached his apartment I automatically searched around for our mother. I couldn't help wanting to see her.

"Mom's not home," Koichi mentioned.

"When will she be?"

"Not until tomorrow."

"She's always working so hard."

"Yeah." Kouichi and I sat at the kitchen table, sipping on cola. "I hope I can get a part-time job, but not many places seem to be looking for seventeen-year-olds."

"Hm." I looked at my drink. Compared to Koichi, I had the easy life, and no matter what he or his mother said, I always felt a tiny bit of guilt. Some of Duskmon's twisted view of the world seemed to be founded on truth.

I felt Koichi's hand on my shoulder. He was giving me _the look._ "Don't." He smiled, "Mom and I get by just fine, _really_. Getting to see you is wonderful for us."

"Yeah. I like seeing you, too," I mumbled. Expressing my feelings wasn't my strong suit, yet Koichi seemed to understand. He always understood.

We passed the time by chatting and Koichi attempting to teach me how to cook ramen. But my cooking skills couldn't be saved by Ophanimon herself. I had somehow managed to create a noodle soup instead of ramen. Koichi laughed at my soggy pasta-and-raw-egg combo, while I wondered how I managed to screw up something so simple.

"At least you didn't burn it like last time," Koichi pointed out.

"Last time we made cookies. I think it'd be pretty impossible to burn ramen."

"I never know with you," he teased.

I scoffed playfully, reaching to send my runny noodles down the drain. But somewhere in the middle of the transfer my shoulder muscle decided to protest and my arm twinged in a painful reflex, sending the contents of the steaming-hot cup of ramen spilling down my arm. Some landed in the sink and some on the floor, and everything else wound up along my clothes.

"Koji!"

I hissed at the burning sensation running up my arm. Koichi immediately took my hand and put it under the faucet, turning the water on cold. As the temperature grew icy, Koichi soaked a towel under the flow and gently wrapped my burned arm.

"It doesn't look too bad. You should take a cool shower, though."

"Yeah. Sorry... about that."

"Don't worry," Koichi smiled, leading me to the shower. I felt too embarrassed to do much else but strip down and get under the spray of the water, but not before making sure to close the bathroom door.

Though we were identical twins, Koichi and I didn't really get to grow up together as real siblings. Sometimes it was hard for me to believe I even had a brother. It almost seemed as if Koichi wasn't my brother at all, but my closest friend. And maybe for that reason, I felt a growing attraction towards him.

I figured out I liked guys during my growth and self-searching in the Digital World. Takuya was my first crush, but he and I were never meant to be. He loved Zoe through and through; I could see that. It was hard enough for me to admit that I considered the goggle-headed boy to be my friend; only Koichi knew I ever _liked_ him.

When I first met Koichi, I immediately felt a connection with him. At first, I attributed it to our bond as brothers and our attachment to the Spirits of light and darkness. But as I hit puberty I found myself more and more captivated by him. How he could look just like me and yet have totally opposite Spirits. How we could have the same likes and interests but such differing personalities. How his darkness was a mystery that I was so intrigued by. But sometimes I felt like I was taking advantage of him. He just wanted to know me as a brother, and yet I wanted to be so much more for him.

With those thoughts, I stepped out from the shower. I couldn't let myself ruin the relationship I had with my brother. I wanted to be able to stay by Koichi's side, but that meant that neither he nor anyone else could ever know how much I really loved my Nii-san.

I changed into the extra clothes Koichi brought me and headed towards the kitchen. The mess I had made was already clean, and my brother was sitting at the table with two fresh-made cups of ramen.

"Sorry again," I said, feeling shitty.

Koichi only shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"I'll clean the dishes to make up for it," I offered.

"Sure," Koichi agreed. I sat down and we started eating quietly, until Koichi spoke again. "By the way, what happened? It looked like your whole arm was shaking."

"Yeah," I rubbed my right shoulder, feeling the sore muscles ache in protest. "Just a muscle spasm. It happened once at practice today, too. I think my shoulder is just sore from working out so much recently."

Koichi looked concerned. "Maybe I could give you a shoulder rub? I give them to mom all the time. It might help."

I was unsure of what to say. I don't know if I could control myself if Koichi were to touch me like that. Just having a sleep over was slightly nerve-wracking.

"Or... would you rather I call Takuya over to do it?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

He just laughed as I got ahold of myself. In the end, I really had no choice in the matter. I let my Nii-san get away with anything. He sat me down on his bed and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Just relax, Koji." Was I that tense? All my nerves were on high-alert, every move Koichi made sent little shocks down my spine. I kept fidgeting under his touch. His firm, controlled movements smoothed over my shoulders and worked out knots under the skin. The rhythm soon eased me and I was transported to a place of euphoria. Any pain or soreness was ebbing away and being replaced by the warmth my brother's hands emanated. His expert thumbs pressed perfectly into all the right spots, working to ease every muscle. I rolled my shoulders into his hands, wanting his touch.

"Hey, Koji?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like a back massage too?"

"Mm, sure." I mumbled.

"Then, it'd be better if you lay down."

"Okay," I agreed willingly. Laying face-down, my nose buried into his bedsheets, I took a deep breath of my twin's sweet scent. As Koichi sat on my lower back and started a slow massage along my spine, I could feel my groin tingling in arousal. His fingers danced all over my shoulder blades and up and down my backside. His warm palms smoothed over my skin and worked out all the tension. I was practically half-asleep, lulled by my brother's warm touch.

"Ah!" I gasped, lethargy racing from me as Koichi's hands suddenly slid up under my T-shirt.

"It's better if you take your shirt off," he explained. "Besides, it'll be too hot to wear that to sleep."

I could feel my heart beat faster. I wanted to protest, but it felt so good to have Koichi touching me like that. As he got back to work, I had to use all my concentration to control any involuntary noises, breathing deeply through my nose. Koichi's magical hands were so firm and smooth.

No amount of self control could save me from the massive erection I had due to my brother's massage. Half-naked in Koichi's bed with him sitting on top of me, running his palms up and down my backside... it all made me uncomfortably hard. Everything he did was incredibly arousing and I had to fight to restrain my squirming.

"Ung, Koichi," I groaned, lightly grasping the sheets beneath me. He stopped for a moment, and I turned to look at him, suddenly afraid he'd noticed my arousal. My stomach dropped as I noticed how close Koichi was to me. His face was only a few inches from mine. His lips weren't out of reach from my own - if I were to lean towards him I could kiss him.

For a moment, our slight breath was the only thing between us. Then slowly, Koichi leaned down and closed the minimal distance, pressing his lips so lightly - too lightly - to mine.

We parted, but just slightly. Unsatisfied, I wrapped a hand around his neck, desperate for a taste. I pressed against his mouth, licking his feather-soft lips. They were so sweet.

The moment was pure bliss, but I soon came to the realization of what I had just done. I backed off, removing my hand from his warm neck, staring into his wide, blue eyes. Mine were probably just as wide. My lips still tingled with the sensation of the kiss.

Koichi placed his head on my shoulder, and I could feel it. His insecurity, his fear of rejection, his frustration. But I could also tell from that simple movement that he felt the same was about me as I did about him. We liked the same things, so it made sense, in a strange way.

I smiled, taking ahold of Koichi and turning us around. His eyes widened in surprise as I leaned over him, putting my hands on either side of his head.

"Koji? What're you..."

I kissed him again, deeply. He didn't protest. When I pulled back, we were both panting.

"I like you, Koichi."

He smiled. "I like you too, Koji."

"I've liked you ever since I met you," I confessed.

"I wanted to meet you so badly when we were kids. I'm glad I did, because now I know what an amazing, strong person you are, Koji."

I touched my brother's cheek, slowly leaning in to kiss those sweet lips saying such wonderful words. Lovingly rubbing my tongue against his, I rolled my hips into Koichi's, wanting him to know just how turned on I was in this moment. He gasped, letting me delve even deeper into his mouth. As our lips danced, he put his arms around my back, tracing delicate circles in an echo of a massage.

We broke for air. By this time, I was feeling pretty horny, and I boldly removed Koichi's shirt in order to kiss and lick down his neck towards his uncovered collar bone. He shivered beneath me, bucking his hips upwards into mine. I gasped, letting my hands wander over his warm chest - pale from reading one too many books. He was so gorgeous, my own twin. Lithe, slightly feminine, but with a strong will.

"Koichi... Can I...?"

He blushed. Then nodded. I could feel my whole body burning with heat and desire as I slowly slid off my twin's boxers and pajama pants. I quickly removed mine as well, giving myself a quick stroke to relieve the tension built up.

"There's... some lotion. In the bathroom..." Koichi mumbled, looking a little nervous. So was I, but I couldn't let Nii-san know that.

"Alright," I agreed, through reluctant to leave him. I hurried, excitement racing through me. Substance in hand, I went back and laid myself over my brother, kissing him and ravishing him as I dipped my fingers in the sweet-smelling lotion.

He squirmed and grunted as I pressed two fingers in to him, rubbing his insides. I kissed him more to distract him, teasing his erection with light touches. He rubbed up against me, panting and excited.

"Mm... are you okay? Does this feel good?" I asked, wondering if my brother was ready to take the next step with me. He looked away from me. I could feel the butterflies in his chest. I smirked slightly and jerked my fingers up inside him, making him gasp in pleasure.

"Uh! Koji!"

I wrapped my other hand around his hard cock, smoothing it with lotion. He panted and groaned, bucking his hips. He felt so good and he looked so hot. I couldn't wait. Lathering myself up with a generous amount of lotion, I scooted Koichi's body towards mine, my manhood lined up with his asshole. I looked at him meaningfully, and he nodded, a warm blush across his cheeks.

My hips pressed forward instinctively, burying myself in Koichi's tight heat. On the one hand, I felt overwhelming pleasure, but on the other, I could sense my brother's pain. I paused, panting, to look into his teary eyes. He was biting his lip rather harshly. I stroked his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry."

"No," Koichi huffed, wiping his eyes. "It's okay. I'm fine, really."

I smiled, but didn't make any movement other than to stroke my twin's cock back into arousal. He groaned from the sensation, slowly moving with my hand, which made me groan in turn as his body moved around my erection. Slowly, we eased into a rhythm - his heat over my cock, and my hand around his. He clung onto my shoulders as we rocked into each other, giving them a different kind of massage.

"Ah. Ah!" Koichi panted, desperately thrusting up into my hand and down on my cock, getting close. I could barely pay attention to any of it, too focused on just moving. Koichi felt too good, sounded so sweet, tasted like love. I dove in and kissed him, grunting as I felt myself nearing the most exhilarating climax of my life. I pistoned in and out of my brother's tight hole, moaning loudly as I came. It was like I was falling off a cliff into a sea of ecstasy and pleasure. I could hear his hot pants and moans as he too fell into that wonderful place with me, groaning my name.

Some moments later, I regained clarity and realized my abdomen was sticky. I collapsed to the side of my brother, cock slipping out, but my arms wrapped around him unwilling to let go..

"I love you," I let out, meeting my twin's tired eyes.

"I love you too," he smiled.

I hugged him close, enjoying his warmth. Energy gone, we lay together until our breathing evened out.

"Good night, Nii-san."

"Yeah. Good night."

* * *

><p><em>Translation: Nii-san = Dearest Older Brother<em>

_Notes: The twins speak to each other over the phone very frequently, according to the Digimon Frontier CD drama, but they both mention that they want to be able to see each other more often._

_Author's Notes: I don't know why I used the English spelling of their names and mixed it up with the Japanese phrase for 'older brother.' I just felt like it._

_...lame ending is lame OTL_


End file.
